YuGiOh! GX: The Rise of Darkness
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: As a new darkness rises over Duel Academy it is up to the new generation of students to stop the new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**My first Yu-Gi-Oh story**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Beginning of a New Adventure**

Jin Jakushou was waiting for his turn to take his entrance exam so he could get into Duel Academy. He was a 15 year old duelist who just wanted to be in a place where he could duel. Where he lived not many people dueled because they didn't sell Duel Monsters there. It took him years just to make one deck and even more to learn to win with it. Now he was going to get his chance.

He heard his name called and he stood up. He wore a black shirt with a green jacket over top of it, blue jeans and green sneakers. He had short black spiky hair. Jin approached the field and looked at his opponent. They both shuffled their decks and placed them into their duel disks.

"You're Jin Jakusou?" the duel proctor said.

"Yeah, now let's duel so I can go to Duel Academy" Jin said.

"You're quite eager, let's see if you've got what it takes. I'm Nero Akuma, your duel proctor and if you beat me and go to Duel Academy, I'll be your gym teacher" Nero said as he pulled his blue hair out of the way of his eyes. "Now let's get started"

"DUEL" both duelists said simultaneously.

Akuma-4000 LP

Jin-4000 LP

"I'll go first," Nero said. He drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. "I summon my Armageddon Knight in attack mode (1400ATK) then I play two face down cards and end my turn"

"My turn, I draw" Jin said. Looking at the six cards in his hand he already had a plan. "I summon my Swordsman of Lore (1600ATK)" A warrior with purple armor with gold streaks going down some places of the armor and a sharp sword with a gold blade appeared. "Now I activate his effect. I get to summon a Lore monster from my deck that is weaker than him. I choose my Magician of Lore in defense mode (1000DEF)" The Magician was an old man wearing a green robe that glowed a bright golden color, and te old man wielded a purple scepter. "I then attack your Armageddon Knight with my Swordsman" The Swordsman of Lore lifted his sword above his head and slashed Armageddon Knight. Jin had a smirk on his face and Nero didn't like it

"I end" Jin said.

Akuma-3900 LP

Jin-4000 LP

"It is my turn" Nero drew his card and a smile appeared on his face. "I summon Dark Crusader (1600ATK) now by activating his effect I can send some DARK monsters in my hand to the grave and he gains 200 attack points for each one" he revealed Sangan and Kuriboh. Dark Crusader's attack points rose up to 2000. "Now attack his Swordsman" Dark Crusader was engulfed in a dark aura and then rushed up to the Swordsman of Lore and sliced him in half.

"I'll end my turn with that" Akuma said.

Akuma-3900 LP

Jin-3600 LP

"Ouch that might do some damage, I draw" Jin said. He had five cards in his hand. "I play my Magician of Lore's ability. I can draw once more for every one of my monsters that were destroyed last turn" Jin drew once again and looked at the field. "I summon my Dragon Egg of Lore in defense mode (300DEF)" The Dragon Egg was a red egg with two golden lightning bolts on it. "I set one face down card and end my turn"

"You think you're gonna make it to Duel Academy with cards like that." Nero drew his card and laughed. "I activate Hand Destruction, we both drop all the cards in our hand and draw new ones based off of how many we dropped, so I drop two and you drop four" Nero drew two new cards to replace the old ones. The same thing with Jin except with four cards. "Now I play Pot Of Greed to draw two cards, I activate Foolish Burial to drop a card from my deck to the graveyard and then I summon Chaos Necromancer (0ATK) and he gains 300 attack points for every monster in my graveyard so he's at 1200, but I'm not done yet I activate Dark Tempest to send all monsters from our decks to the grave"

Things just got bad each player got rid of their monsters. Chaos Necromancer's ATK points rose up to 7200. "Now my Necromancer attacks"

"Not so fast I activate Magical Seal" Jin said with a big smile on his face. His face down card was revealed as a green circle underneath a dragon. "If you attack a Lore monster, the attacking monster and the Lore monster switch their attack and defense points, so my Dragon Egg's defense is 7200 and your Necromancer's attack points is 300, that means I win and you lose" Jin won so easily as if he planned for Akuma to play such a strong monster. Nero Akuma's face turned red with embarrassment. Nero lost on his turn.

Akuma- Loses

Jin- Winner

"It was a good duel, but I won so I'll be going to Duel Academy" Jin said.

After the duel exams were over the new duelists were given their uniforms. However, Jin got Slifer red because he got a 75 on the written exam. The new students got on a boat and were told that they would shortly arrive at Duel Academy.

"Duel Academy here I come" Jin said to himself while he looked at the ocean in front of him.

**What did you think? I'll be introducing Jin's friends over the next few chapters.**

**OC CARDS-**

**Swordsman Of Lore- 1500 ATK- 600 DEF- LIGHT attribute- Warrior/Effect- When this card is summoned special summon a Lore monster with less attack points than this monster.**

**Magician Of Lore- 800 ATK- 1000 DEF- LIGHT attribute- Spellcaster/Effect- For each Lore monster that was destroyed by battle on your opponents turn, draw one card.**

**Dragon Egg Of Lore- 100 ATK- 300 DEF- LIGHT attribute- Dragon/Normal- **

**Card Description: _This may seem like a normal egg, but the dragon within it will have great power._**

**Magical Seal- Normal Trap- If your opponent attacks a face up defense position Lore monster, switch the attacking monster's ATK points with a Lore monster on your side of the field's DEF points and the Lore monster that was selected as an attack target's DEF points becomes the ATK points of the opponents monster.**

**Dark Tempest- Normal Spell- Send all monster cards from you and your opponents deck to the graveyard.**


	2. Meeting His Roommates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. **

**Claimer: I own Jin Jakushou**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX-Rise Of Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

The new students had finally arrived at their destination: Duel Academy Island. Everyone was excited the exact moment they saw the island. After the new chancellor of the school, Hisao Ken, gave an opening speech, the students went to their dorms. Although others didn't like how small the Slifer dorm was compared to others, Jin didn't mind. He was used to having a small shared room.

He entered his dorm and looked at his roommates. One of them had white hair that fell over his blue eyes. He wore his Slifer red jacket buttoned up, he had blue jeans on and white sneakers. The other had a dark brown hair tied back. He was wearing sunglasses. He kept his Slifer red jacket unbuttoned; he had a grey shirt under it. He also had black jeans and grey shoes.

"Hello, I'm Hideaki Daichi, your roommate, what's your name?" The white-haired boy said. Hideaki walked up to Jin and shook his hand. He then sat down on the bottom bunk.

"I'm Jin Jakushou" Jin replied, he then looked at the brown haired boy.

"My name is Takeshi Yutaka, but you can call me Tak" the brown haired boy said. They all stared at each other for a few seconds. "The top bunk is mine by the way" Takeshi said, breaking the silence. He then jumped up to the top bunk.

"So, who wants to duel?" Jin asked. Hideaki grabbed his duel disk. "I see you're ready to duel, lets go outside"

Jin and Hideaki went outside and started to duel in the open space right in front of the dorm.

"DUEL" they both yelled. The duel had begun.

Daichi-4000 LP

Jin-4000 LP

"I think I'll start first" Jin said. He drew his card. "I summon Dragon Egg of Lore in defense mode (300DEF) I then play two face down cards and end my turn."

"I draw my card" Daichi looked at his card. "I summon my Shining Angel to the field in attack mode (1400ATK) and attack your Dragon Egg" Shining Angel swooped down and destroyed the egg. "I activate Sanctuary in the Sky" the area around the duelists became clouds and there was a sanctuary behind Hideaki. "I end my turn"

"Nice move" Jin said. He drew his card. "I activate my trap card; Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dragon Egg in attack mode (100ATK) now I activate the spell card Gold Sarcophagus to remove from play the monster Legendary Warlord of Lore from my deck and I get him in my hand in two turns. Now since I have a Lore monster removed from play I can remove from play my Dragon Egg to summon Legendary Gold Dragon of Lore in attack mode (2300ATK)" a small gold dragon with red eyes hatched from the egg and grew into a large gold dragon with red eyes and red wings.

"Now attack his Shining Angel" the Gold Dragon breathed out a ball of fire at the angel.

Daichi-3100 LP

Jin- 4000 LP

"Since you destroyed my Shining Angel I can summon my Nova Summoner in attack mode (1400)" Hideaki said.

"I end my turn" Jin said. He had a smirk on his face; he had gotten one of his strongest monsters to the field.

"I draw" Hideaki said. "I attack your dragon with my Nova Summoner and since the Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, I take no life point damage and since Nova Summoner is destroyed and my sanctuary is on the field I can special summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode (1900ATK) and I attack your dragon with him"

"But my monster is still stronger"

"That's why I am activating Honest's effect from my hand so my Airknight's attack points go up to 4200 attack points and is strong enough to beat your dragon" Parshath galloped towards the Gold Dragon and used his sword to slash the monster in two. Parshath's attack points fell back down to 1900. "I end"

Daichi-3100 LP

Jin-2100 LP

"Well that attack packed a punch, my turn" he drew his card. He had three cards in his hand. "Well it's about time I fight back; I activate the spell card Return to the Land of Lore. This card lets me take any Lore monster that has been removed from play and summon it in attack mode and I choose Warlord of Lore (2400ATK)" A large warrior wearing purple armor with gold streaks going down the sides of his arms and legs, he wore a black cape that glowed gold and wielded the same golden bladed sword as Swordsman of Lore except with strange purple markings on the gold blade.

"His special ability lets me summon Swordsman of Lore from my deck, but they won't be on the field for long 'cause I'm sacrificing them to summon King of Lore in attack mode (2700ATK)" A bald man with a long white beard, heavy black armor with golden runes on the shoulder pads, a purple cape and a large gold axe. "Now I activate his effect, I can add one field spell from my deck to my hand"

Jin fanned out his deck and found a field spell and put it in his hand. "I now activate the field spell Kingdom of Lore, now my King takes your Airknight down." The King lifted a large axe up and brought it smashing down on Parshath.

Daichi-2300 LP

Jin-2100 LP

"Your move starts now" Jin said.

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon Parshath back to the field, and then I summon Herald of Orange Light, now I use them to synchro summon"

"Do what?" Jin interrupted.

"You don't know what a Synchro monster is; they've been around for three years now"

"We barely have Normal monsters where I come from"

"Fine then I guess I'll show you what it is, I Synchro summon for Archlord Parshath in attack mode (2800ATK)" A man with the upper half of a human and a lower half of a horse, he had blonde air tat reached down to his shoulders, he wore blue and gold armor with white feathers on the chest plate, he had a large sword and a blue helmet covering all of his head except for his eyes. "Now I the spell card Parshath's Wrath, this card allows me to switch all of your monsters to defense mode" The King of Lore put his sword away kneeled down and put a shield in front of him (1400DEF) . "Now Archlord Parshath attacks your monster and you take piercing battle damage, plus when Archlord Parshath deals life point damage I can draw two cards" Hideaki drew two cards while Jin's life points fell.

Daichi-2300 LP

Jin-800 LP

"I shall end my turn with that" Daichi said.

"Crap, I guess what I draw next determines the winner" Jin drew his new card and looked at Hideaki. "I activate the Kingdom of Lore's effect; I have no monsters on the field and four Lore monsters in the grave so I can summon the Master Sorcerer of Lore in attack mode (2500ATK)" A young man wearing black robes with a golden glow radiating off his body. He also held the same scepter the Magician of Lore held. "This is my Sorcerer's effect; If he's summoned by the effect of Kingdom of Lore I destroy one card on the field, and I pick your Parshath, now I'm gonna end it, attack him directly with Mythical Blast" the Master Sorcerer aimed his staff at Archlord Parshath and destroyed him, then the sorcerer blasted Hideaki's remaining life points away.

Daichi- loses

Jin- winner

"Awesome" Jin said as the monster on the field disappeared. "I'm gonna go unpack my stuff now"

"What did you mean by barely getting normal cards where you came from?" Hideaki asked. Jin looked at Hideaki for a few seconds.

"At Enkaku, town Duel Monsters rarely showed up, they were either super expensive or we had to buy shipments off the internet which also was expensive that and there were almost no duelists." Jin replied.

They returned to their dorm. Tak still hadn't moved from where he was since Jin first showed up. He didn't even blink. He just lay on the top bunk staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Takeshi, what's wrong with you" Jin said. He got no reply.

"He spaces out from time to time, he claims it's a side affect from when he was abducted by aliens." Hideaki said, he put an emphasis on the alien abduction part. Jin and Hideaki unpacked their bags and Tak just stared at the ceiling for the next few minutes.

(30 minutes later)

"Guess what I heard when we were on the boat." Hideaki said to Jin. After unpacking the two were just sitting there looking at each other's cards while Tak continued doing nothing.

"What is it" Jin answered. He was looking at Hideaki's Parshath monsters.

"I heard that last year three duelists enrolled and made Ra Yellow, and now the three are known as the Ra Trio and they're some of the few Ra yellows that get respect from Obelisk blues. And now that I'm here I see that no one has been giving Slifers a good name since Jaden Yuki went here a long time ago." Hideaki explained.

"Well, why do they get respect from Obelisks"

"They can win duels against Obelisks and Slifers normally don't stand a chance"

"Well I guess I'll have to either beat one of the Ra Trio or an Obelisk"

"You should try an Obelisk, they might be easier beat"

"Its settled then, I'll duel the Ra Trio"

"Did I miss something" Takeshi asked from his bunk.

"You zoned out, missed a duel and now you're back while we're talking about dueling the Ra Trio" Jin replied.

"Why do you want to do that, your one person and there are three of them" Tak said.

"Easy, all three of us will take one on" Jin answered.

"When did I agree to duel one of them" Hideaki asked.

"I saw one of them beat an Obelisk in one turn last year" Tak yelled.

"That was probably a lame Obelisk, and you don't know that you'll lose until you try" Jin said.

"Fine. We'll them once, but after that never again. I'll do it just so you shut up about it" Tak said.

"Since both of you are going to do it, I'll try it" Hideaki added.

"We'll do that tomorrow because I'm too tired now" Jin said

"Yeah we'll do that to-"Tak stopped in the middle of his sentence and stopped moving.

"Is he in good enough condition to duel" Jin asked.

"I honestly don't know" Hideaki said.

"Morrow" Tak finished. The others looked at him. "I did it again didn't I"

**I will introduce the Ra Trio, who were sent to me through PM by CrystalWolf5430, next chapter. It most likely will take three chapters to get done with all three duels between the Ra Trio and the Slifers. The definition of Lore is acquired knowledge or wisdom on a subject such as local traditions, handed down by word of mouth and usually in the form of stories or historical anecdotes.**

**OC Cards used:**

**Archlord Parshath**

**Light**

**Level 7**

**2800 ATK**

**2300 DEF**

**Fairy**

**Synchro**

**When this card attacks a monster in defense position, deal piercing battle damage to the opponent. If this card deals battle damage draw two cards. If another fairy monster is on the field when this card is summoned, add two cards from your graveyard to your hand.**

Kingdom of Lore

Field Spell

If there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can activate one of these effects based on how many Lore monsters you remove from play to activate the effect:

Remove from play 1 Lore monsters to activate this effect. Add a spell card from your deck to your hand.

Remove from play 2 Lore monsters to activate this effect. Add a Lore monster from your deck to your hand.

Remove from play 3 Lore monsters to activate this effect. Special summon a Lore monster from your graveyard with 1800 or less attack points in defense mode.

Remove from play 4 Lore monsters to activate this effect. Special summon Master Sorcerer of Lore from your hand or deck in attack mode.

**Master Sorcerer of Lore**

**Light **

**Level 7**

**2800 ATK**

**2300 DEF**

**Spellcaster**

**This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Kingdom of Lore. This card cannot destroy Spellcaster monsters by battle. If this card is summoned by the effect of Kingdom of Lore destroy one card on the field. **

Parshath's Wrath

Normal Spell

You can only activate this card if a monster on your side of the field has "Parshath" in its name. Switch all of your opponent's monsters into defense mode.

**King of Lore**

**Light **

**Level 8**

**2700 ATK**

**1400 DEF**

**Warrior**

**When this card is tribute summoned, add a field spell from your deck to your hand.**

Legendary Warlord of Lore

Light

Level 6

2400 ATK

1000 DEF

Warrior

When this card is summoned by the effects of a spell card, summon a Lore monster with 1500 or less ATK points.

**Return to the Land of Lore**

**Normal Spell**

**Special summon one removed from play Lore monster. It is destroyed at the end of the turn.**

Legendary Gold Dragon of Lore

Light

Level 5

2300 ATK

1200 DEF

Dragon

You can specialsummon this card if a Lore monster has been removed from play and you have Dragon Egg of Lore on the field. This card cannot be effected by the effects of spell cards.


	3. The Ra Trio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! GX.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Rise of Darkness**

Jin, Takeshi, and Hideaki walked to their first class the next morning. After school they left the building and looked around. They walked over to a group of Obelisk Blues.

"Hey, do any of you guys know where the Ra Trio are?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, but we're not talking to you losers" an Obelisk said.

"Technically you're talking to us now" Hideaki pointed out.

"You should really tell us" Jin said.

"Why should we do that Slifer Slacker" another Obelisk said.

"First off, we have names, second I'll hurt you, and third we're better than you" Tak said.

"Prove it then" another yelled.

(One duel later)

"You know showing off and beating him on your first turn wasn't necessary right, Tak" Hideaki said.

"He deserved it" Tak said. "And he still didn't tell us where to find them"

"Why is it that you don't space out in duels" Jin asked. The three came to a stop after Jin bumped into someone. The person was around 5"7 in height with a slim waist and slender figure; they had piercing golden amber eyes that seem to give off a scary glow, they had waist length crimson red hair with black dyed bangs that cover the left side of their face. The person wore a thin, sleeveless black turtleneck shirt with a black, larger short-sleeved shirt that falls off their shoulders, black cargo pants, fingerless gloves, a pair of laceless vans shoes, and a necklace with an amber stone pendant.

"Sorry lady I didn't mean to bump into you" Jin apologized.

"Uh, I'm a guy" the person said.

"Sorry again, I'm Jin Jakushou what's your name" he said.

"I'm Ryokai Navega, a Ra yellow student" The person answered.

"A Ra huh, do you by chance know any of the Ra Trio" Jin asked hopingly.

"Yes, I do," Ryokai answered. Jin, Tak and Hideaki's faces lit up with excitement. "I'm one of them"

"Would you mind taking us to meet the other two as well" Hideaki asked. Ryokai nodded. He walked off and the Slifers followed. Eventually they made it to the east side of the island on the shore.

"These are the other two" Ryokai said pointing to two other students. One appeared to be 5"9 in height with waist length navy blue hair that has white dyed bangs and darker shaded amber eyes. He has a fairly muscular build with fair toned skin and wears a black short sleeved shirt with black cargo pants and knee high boots.

The other one was probably around 5"3 with a petite and slender build, fiery red eyes, and shoulder length dark purple hair with black dyed bangs and it is somewhat spiked up from the top to the bottom of the hair. He wears a white shirt with a black vest that has black fur trimmings, black straight leg jeans, knee high boots, fingerless gloves, and a choker with a purple crystal hanging from the center of the choker.

"I'm Nylo Naxius, who are you" The blue haired boy said.

"And I'm Itsuri Nayoma" the purple haired boy said.

"My name is Hideaki Daichi"

"Takeshi Yutaka, just call me Tak"

"Jin Jakushou is my name"

"Now that we're acquainted, why did you want to meet us" Ryokai asked.

"Well, Jin never got to duel in his home town so now that he's in Duel Academy he wants to duel every sign of a strong duelist" Tak explained.

"So you came here to duel" Nylo asked.

"all three of us are" Jin said.

"Fine then, Itsuri, Nylo, pick your duelist"

"I'll take on Hideaki" Nylo announced. Hideaki and Nylo shuffled their decks and put them into their duel disks.

"Takeshi will be my opponent" Itsuri said. Itsuri and Tak looked at each other. Tak's eyes glowed blue for a while he shuffled his deck. They loaded their duel disks and were ready.

"That leaves me with Jin" Ryokai said. Jin and Ryokai shuffled and put their decks in their duel disks.

**"DUEL!" **All six duelists yelled.

**The Next Three Chapters Will Be About The Duels. I Hope You Review Because I Want Reviews! **

**I Do Need A Few More Obelisk OCs So PM Them To Me. I Need One Obelisk Girl And One More Obelisk Boy.**

**Review.**


	4. Nylo vs Hideaki

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hideaki VS Nylo**

**Hideaki-4000 LP**

**Nylo-4000 LP**

Hideaki and Nylo drew their cards. After studying their cards for a few seconds they were ready. "I'll go first if you don't mind" Nylo said. He drew one more card.

"I activate Card Destruction, so we both have to drop our hands and replace them" Nylo said. They both dropped five cards to the graveyard and drew five new ones. "Now I activate the effect of Beiige, Vangaurd of Dark World from my grave, since he was discarded from my hand to the grave I can special summon him in attack mode (1600ATK) the same thing happens with my Sillva, Warlord of Dark Lord, I get to summon him in attack mode, (2300ATK) and finally I activate Foolish Burial to send Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World"

"Oh no" Hideaki muttered under his breath.

"And now I send Beiige to my hand to special summon Grapha from my graveyard in attack mode (2700ATK) and now I normal summon Beiige back to the field in attack mode (1600ATK) since I can't attack on the first turn I'll play one face down card and end my turn" Nylo said.

"That was a good move, draw" Hideaki said as he drew his card. "I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen so once per turn if you have monsters and I don't I can summon one Fairy from my hand and right now I pick Neo-Parshath the Sky Paladin in attack mode (2300ATK) now I activate Sanctuary in the Sky, and now that I'm playing Parshath's Wrath, this card switches all of your monsters to defense mode." Sillva switched to defense position (1400DEF) Beiige did the same (1300DEF) and Grapha also switched modes (1800DEF)

"My monsters" Nylo said.

"Now Parshath attack his Dragon Lord" Hideaki shouted. The paladin rushed toward the dragon and pierced his sword through the monster. "Now due to Parshath's effect; you lose life points equal to the difference in his attack points and Grapha's defense points"

**Hideaki-4000 LP**

**Nylo-3500 LP**

** "**And now since my points are higher than yours, my Parshath's attack points increase equal to the difference in our life points" Hideaki continued. Parshath's attack points rose up to 2800. "And finally since he dealt life point damage I get to draw one card." Hideaki announced as he drew a new card. "It's your turn now"

"I draw" Nylo said. He had four cards in his hand. "I activate Dark World Dealings, first we draw a card and then we discard one" They each drew their card and discarded. "Now I activate the effect of the Snoww Unlight of Dark World that I sent to the grave to add Broww Huntsman of dark World to my hand. Now I summon Trance Archfiend in attack mode (1500ATK) now by using his effect I can discard a card from my hand to have him gain 500 hundred attack points (2000ATK) and since I'm sending Broww to the grave I can draw once." He drew his card and looked at Hideaki.

Hideaki stared at him. He didn't want to interrupt Nylo's turn. Nylo looked back down at his cards. "I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back Grapha in attack mode (2700ATK), then I switch my monsters back to attack mode, (2300ATK) (1600ATK) now I activate my field spell, The Gates of Dark World, so my Fiends gain 300 attack points, (3000ATK) (2600ATK) (1900ATK) (2300ATK) and your monster's attack points fall back down to 2300 since your Sanctuary is no longer on the field. Also I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap card." The trap card was a Mirror Force.

'_Oh no, my life points can't take that much attack points' _Hideaki thought to himself.

"Now Sillva attack his Parshath" Sillva slashed at Parshath with his blade and destroyed paladin.

**Hideaki-3700 LP**

**Nylo-3500 LP**

"Now Beiige attacks you directly" Nylo shouted. Beiige jumped forward and struck Hideaki with his weapon. It then returned to Nylo's side.

**Hideaki-1800 LP**

**Nylo-3500 LP**

"And Grapha finishes you off" Nylo yelled. Grapha breathed out a dark fire which engulfed Hideaki's side of the field and Hideaki.

**Hideaki- Loses**

**Nylo-Winner**

"And that'll be the end" Nylo said. He smiled and looked at the other two duels that were going on. The monsters on Nylo's side of the field disappeared and Hideaki walked up to him and extended his arm towards Nylo.

"It was a good duel" Hideaki said as he shook hands with Nylo. The blue haired duelist just smiled as his duel disk deactivated. "But next time I won't let you off so easy" Hideaki smiled. Nylo stopped shaking hands with Hideaki and looked at him.

"You didn't let me off easy, I demolished you" Nylo said defending himself.

"You did not"

"That was a one turn kill I just preformed"

"I could've done better"

"Then how come you didn't?"

"Because I wanted it to be a duel I could remember"

"Well I'll bet you'll remember the flames of my dragon burning your life points away"

"I bet you'll remember how I let you win"

"You did not; I won that on my own"

"No you didn't"

"Maybe we should duel again then and go all out this time"

"We should, but I would rather watch Jin, Ryokai, Itsuri and Takeshi duel"

"Coward, you're just scared that I'll beat you again"

"Stop your bickering I'm watching them duel"

"I'll just beat you again after they duel then"

Their arguing gathered some glances from other students on the shore. The two must've forgotten they weren't the only ones on the beach. Also the gym teacher(Nero Akuma) was there watching the to duel. He approached the duelists.

"Why are you two yelling" he asked. They looked at each other then back at their teacher. "Answer me before I make each of you do 150 push ups next gym class."

"Uh I beat him in a duel and he is denying that he lost" Nylo answered.

"Mr. Daichi, let me tell you something" Nero said.

"Yes sir" Hideaki said.

"There is no way a Slifer Slacker like you could beat a Ra yellow so get it out of your little mind"

"Hey Mr. Akuma, maybe you should ease up on the Slifers, I heard one of them beat you to get here" Nylo said coming into the conversation.

"That was Jin and he's standing right over there" Hideaki said pointing at Jin, who was still dueling Ryokai. Akuma's face went red and he stormed off before they could say anything else. And to add to the embarrassment some other students laughed at him.

"I hate it when teachers and Obelisks, disrespect Ras and Slifers" Nylo said.

"Let's watch the duels now" Hideaki said.

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. There were no OC cards in this chapter. REVIEW!**


	5. Itsuri vs Takeshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Itsuri vs Takeshi**

**Itsuri-4000 LP**

**Takeshi-4000 LP**

"Okay Takeshi, let's make this duel something we both can remember" Itsuri said.

"Let's just duel already" Takeshi said. His eyes glowed a faint blue once more when he said duel.

"What up with your eyes" Itsuri asked.

"Shut up and duel" Takeshi said.

"Fine, I'll start first, draw" Itsuri said. He drew his card and closely inspected every card in his hand. "I summon Constellar Hawwa in attack mode (900ATK) then I use his effect to tribute him to summon Constellar Leonis in defense mode (1800DEF) by using his effect I can summon once more." A surprised look appeared on Takeshi's face as the Constellar monsters appeared on the field. "I summon Constellar Dabaran in attack mode (1300ATK) and with his effect I summon a level three Constellar monster from my hand. I pick Constellar Sheratan in attack mode (700ATK) Now I Xyz summon using Sheratan and Dabaran to play Constellar Hyades in attack mode (1900ATK) I end my turn"

"Good move, but are your constellations a match for my aliens" Takeshi said drawing his card. "I summon Alien Warrior in attack mode (1800ATK) then I activate my field spell Otherworld- The A Zone. Now my Alien Warrior attacks Hyades and when a monster battles an Alien while The A Zone is on the field they lose 300 attack points during the damage step." Constellar Hyades's attack points dropped to 1600 right before being destroyed by the Alien Warrior's claws.

**Itsuri-3800 LP**

**Takeshi-4000 LP**

"Next I activate two A Cell Incubators and end my turn" Takeshi finished and watched Itsuri make his move.

"My turn, I draw" Itsuri said. He still had Leonis on the field and he had three cards in his hand. "I activate Pot of Duality, so I can look at the top three cards of my deck and add one of those three to my hand, but I can't special summon this turn" He drew three cards, put one in his hand and added the other two to his deck and shuffled. "Now I summon a Constellar Hawwa in attack mode (900ATK) and now by using the effect of Leonis I can summon one more time, so I sacrifice Hawwa for Antares in attack mode (2400ATK) now by using his effect I can add a Constellar monster from my graveyard to my hand and I pick Sheratan, next I switch Leonis into attack mode (1000ATK) now I attack your Alien Warrior with my Antares" Antares's attack points dropped to 2100 before he threw his weapon at the Alien Warrior and pulled its weapon back after the alien was destroyed.

**Itsuri-3800 LP**

**Takeshi-3700 LP**

"Since you destroyed my Alien Warrior, Antares gets two A-Counters" Takeshi said as two purple orbs appeared in front of Antares.

"Okay, now my Leonis attacks you directly" Itsuri continued. Four blue laser blades came out of Constellar Leonis's fingers and slashed Takeshi.

**Itsuri-3800 LP**

**Takeshi-2700 LP**

"I'll end my turn" Itsuri said.

"Be ready for this move" Takeshi said drawing his next card. "I activate Mysterious Triangle to not only destroy your Antares because it has an A-Counter, but I can summon a level 4 Alien from my deck, so I summon Alien Hunter in attack mode (1600ATK) I activate A Cell Breeding Device so each of my standby phases one card on the field get an A-Counter, now Alien Hunter is being sacrificed for Alien Overlord in attack mode (2200ATK) and his effect states that once per turn all of your face up monsters gain one A-Counter" A small purple orb appeared in front of Leonis. "Next my Overlord attacks and when a monster with an A-Counter battles an Alien they lose 300 attack points and you're still losing three hundred from my A Zone being on the field." Leonis's attack points dropped down to 400 right before being clawed by the Overlord.

**Itsuri-2000 LP**

**Takeshi-2700 LP**

"Since I don't have any cards in my hand I guess it's your move" Takeshi said. Ever since the Alien Overlord appeared on the field his eyes glowed a bright blue.

"It's my turn" Itsuri said. Drew his card and looked over his three cards. "I summon Constellar Gredi in defense mode (1400DEF) and I activate his effect to summon another Gredi from my hand, next I Xyz summon Constellar Sirius in attack mode (2500ATK) Now by getting rid of one of the Xyz materials I can destroy one card on the field, but I cannot attack with Sirius this turn so I end my turn"

"You know stalling my final blow isn't going to get you anywhere" Takeshi said, drawing a new card. "I activate A Cell Breeding Device's effect so your monster has an A-Counter on it" A purple orb appeared above Sirius. "Now I move to my main phase, I activate Pot of Greed" he drew two cards and smiled. "I activate Brain Control to take your monster at the cost of 800 life points"

**Itsuri-2000 LP**

**Takeshi-1900 LP**

"Now I use the effect of Cosmic Horror Gangi'el from my hand" Takeshi said. "If I am using a monster that was originally yours, I can summon him with only one tribute, so I'll just sacrifice Sirius, to play Cosmic Horror Gangi'el in attack mode (2600ATK) now Gangi'el finish him"

**Itsuri-Loses**

**Takeshi-Winner**

Takeshi's eyes returned to their original color and the monster on the field disappeared. He looked to his left to see that Jin and Ryokai hadn't finished their duel yet. He looked right and saw that Hideaki and Nylo were watching the duel he and Itsuri just had.

"That was a good duel" Nylo said. Hideaki nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey Takeshi" Hideaki yelled and rushed towards Tak. Takeshi however didn't react even when Hideaki nearly crashed into him. He had frozen once again.

"What's wrong with him" Itsuri asked. He poked Tak a few times.

"He does that sometimes, he'll be back to normal when you least expect it" Hideaki explained.

"Let's watch Ryokai and Jin duel" Nylo suggested. The three left Takeshi standing there to watch the duel.

**I hope you liked it because it took me a while to do this duel. Read and Review, please.**

**OC CARDS**

Constellar Sirius

Rank:4

Attribute:LIGHT

Atk:2500/Def:1000

2 Level 4 "Constellar" Monsters  
Beast/Xyz/Effect:This card can only be Special Summoned by Xyz Summon and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this monster; destroy 1 card your opponent controls. This card cannot attack during the turn this effect is activated.


	6. Important Note

Hello Shadowmaster here with an important announcement. This story has had a slight delay due to me trying to master the deck of the last member of the Ra Trio. I try to learn to use the deck in real life and learn strategies before I actually use them in the duel episode. There is more though, since I need to learn to focus my mind. I have a poll on my profile. If you think this story should be focused on the most, vote for it on the poll and if this has the most votes you'll be seeing more updates on this story.


End file.
